Shadowed Amber Eyes
by Asura Mori
Summary: Youko Kurama - the greatest thief of his era. His second-in-command, Yomi, hopes that he will someday become the fox's lover, until Kuronue appears and that dream is shattered completely. A different take on the events that precede Kuronue's death and the later meeting of Kurama and Yomi. Kuro/Youko, Yomi/Kurama
1. Waiting in the Shadows

Yay, I've finally gotten around to typing up a Yu Yu Hakusho fic. (smirks) It took me a while, but I've finally come up with a story. While surfing around fanfiction, I've noticed that there aren't a lot of Kuronue and Youko fics. The same goes for pairings with Yomi, but hey, nobody cares about him anyway. (evil grin)

So, hoping you guys enjoy, here's the first chapter of SHADOWED AMBER EYES! WHOO!

Disclaimer: Bah, I don't own it, so leave me alone.

Chapter One: Waiting in the Shadows

By: Asura Mori

He watched the fox demon from the shadows, wanting nothing more than to just go down and take him there and now. But he restrained himself, knowing that he would probably just end up getting killed, either by the fox himself or his followers. But he couldn't deny the longing inside of him as the kitsune's silver hair glinted in the moonlight and the way his graceful body moved under the starry sky. Everything the demon did made him want to just ravage him, but again, he really didn't want to die.

He sat back with a sigh, content for now to just watch the kitsune as he rushed past. He rose with a growl a few seconds later when another demon ran up to his kitsune and touched him on the shoulder, whispering a few words to the silver-haired god. How he wanted to whisper sweet nothings into that ear and bite along its shell, all the while listening to the sweet whimpers of that golden-eyed deity. So, when he saw another demon like the one who was now really close to his fox, it really pissed him off.

It didn't help that his fox was smiling as he talked to the other demon. He surveyed this demon, trying to see what made the kitsune so attracted to him. Long black hair and obsidian eyes, two horns sticking out of his head… nah, he wasn't much. What did that demon have that he, Kuronue, didn't?

The fox's attention.

The thought frustrated him and demanded that he do something about it, but what could he do to catch the King of Thieves' attention? He sat back against the tree with another sigh, his eyes lingering on the smiling kitsune. A thought popped into his head and a grin flitted across his face as he watched the conversation turn into a conflict and his beloved kitsune's smile be replaced with a frown. This was going to be interesting.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Please, just let me take a few of our men and check out the castle." The other demon demanded, his eyes hard as he stared at the kitsune he loved so much. But he also knew that his silver-haired god would never return his feelings. He had tried once before to get the fox to acknowledge him as a lover, but the thief had only grinned and walked away. He had never brought the issue up again, although he had more than once imagined the other demon beneath him, moaning with suppressed pleasure.

"And why would I do that, Yomi?" the kitsune asked, his eyes cold and uncompromising, "After what happened last time, you expect me to entrust my men's lives to your reckless cause? I think not." He walked away, evidently done with the conversation, but Yomi decided to test his luck as the fox's right hand man. "Youko!" the golden-eyed fox turned to look at him, but didn't answer the call.

He knew that he was pushing it, that Youko would probably hurt him later for this, but he didn't care. He really wanted to go to this castle, with its famed treasures of great wealth. "I'm going and you're not gonna stop me."

"Then do so alone."

He flinched at the words, hearing the anger in the kitsune's voice. He had crossed the line with his words, and he knew it. Youko would punish him for that later.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuronue laughed at the terrified expression on Yomi's face, loving the fact that the other demon had fallen into Youko's disfavor. To him, that meant he could now make a move. And as soon as Yomi went on his daredevil mission, he would do just that.

To be continued…

A.M.- Yeah, I know it was short, but I wanted to make it so that the next chapter would have Yomi leaving for his mission. (evil grin) And Kuroune is going to get what he wishes for…? I don't think he actually understands what he's getting into when it comes to Youko… Oh well, it's his death, not mine, although I think my favorite kitsune would kill me if he ever read this… (although he never will, seeing as he's an anime character.)

But yeah, I apologize again for the shortness. I'm having a hard time coming up with stuff these days, due to some issues at home, but I'm not gonna let that stop me. So, look forward to future, longer chapters, because I usually write a lot more than this.


	2. Disobedience

All right, now that I've got people actually reading this story, I figured it was time to write the second chapter. So here it is, the second chapter of SHADOWED AMBER EYES! WHOO-HOO! YEAH! ALL RIGHT! … Okay, I'm done. (chuckles)

Disclaimer: I think we all understand that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way. Now that that's been settled, let's get on with the story.

Warning: If you do no like yaoi, then do not read. This will be your only warning. Are we clear?

Chapter Two: Disobedience

By: Asura Mori

Youko watched the younger demon go, his amber eyes dark. He knew that more than one of his followers would die this day, and it would be Yomi's fault yet again. He had tried to be patient with the dark-haired demon, hoping that he was just going through a reckless phase, but that opinion was quickly being shattered. If Yomi didn't stop his foolish actions soon, the kitsune knew that he would have to be punished… severely.

Turning, he fixed the rest of his followers with a glare, amused at the way they jumped. He didn't let his amusement show though and walked up to the nearest of his men. He was a tall, burly sort of demon, with snake-like eyes and a reptilian tail protruding from his backside. Scales ran down his neck and his hands (and probably other places, but the king of thieves wasn't about to check).

The snake demon looked down at his much shorter boss and asked humbly, "My lord? What is it that you want me to do?" "Skaa," Youko whispered softly, making the other demons tremble in fear, "I want you to led the men back to the camp and… 'teach' them a lesson about disobedience." Skaa said nothing, only bowed his head and turned on the other thieves. "You heard him. Make haste back to the camp." He fixed all of the demons with an evil, snaky glare, before yelling out the last part, "NOW!"

The demons scurried, not wanting to be the last in line to get back to the camp, even though they knew they were about to be punished for Yomi's slight. More than one had a few choice words for the other demon and most were muttering as they left. Skaa offered the amber-eyed kitsune one last bow before running after the other thieves, snapping at any that didn't go fast enough.

The silver-haired fox watched them go and waited for them to get out of sight before letting out a sigh. He turned in the direction that Yomi had gone, hesitating a bit. /I could just let him die…/ But something stopped him from doing just that. Whether it was because Yomi was one of his men, although reckless, or something more, Youko knew that he couldn't let the other man die. /But… That doesn't mean I can't hire someone to kill him off later./ Youko grinned as he started off in pursuit of the younger demon, suddenly a lot happier. There was no law that didn't say he couldn't have his own man killed off, such was the demon way.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuronue watched with interest as Youko sent his men off. He knew the kitsune had something planned as soon as the silver-haired thief ran off in pursuit of the other demon, Yomi. His gut twisted painfully at the thought of the horned demon, but he quickly pushed it away and stood to follow the golden-eyed fox. He knew, without a doubt, that this would be even more interesting than the last time Yomi and Youko had fought.

Grinning, he followed the fox from the trees, his eyes never leaving the kitsune's long silver hair.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Youko easily followed his subordinate's scent, only stopping every once in a while. When he finally stopped, he stood in front of an ancient castle. He surveyed the castle with scrutiny and knew immediately that Yomi had bitten off more than he could chew. "Idiot." He snarled, walking past the two dead guards, lizard demons by their smell, "You never think before you leap."

He entered the castle and moved out of the way as javelins shot from the walls at his sides and tried to impale him. He jumped back and looked down the hallway to see the first of his men hanging limply on the wall, impaled by one of the many lances. "Poor fool, to have followed another fool into battle, I cannot grieve for any of you." He walked past the simple trap easily, ignoring his men that lay dead on the floor. Not once did he look at any of his men, nor did he offer up a prayer for him, for there was no one that he could pray to and no one that he wished to pray to.

Amber eyes narrowed as an unfamiliar stench hit his nose. He stopped at a turn in the hall and pressed his back to the wall. The kitsune leaned in slowly and turned his head to look further down the hall. A hole in the floor immediately caught his attention, but he didn't stop there. He let his eyes wander over the various demons that surrounded the hole, some of which were snickering and holding up weapons as they prepared to finish whoever was in the hole.

Youko lifted a delicate hand up to his hair and extracted a rose from his silver locks. He then placed some of his demonic energy in the rose and it changed into a thorny whip, hitting the floor lightly and making no sound at all. He flicked the whip casually and all the demons surrounding the pit began to fall dead to the ground. The fox stepped out from behind the wall and walked over to the pit, hearing a "What?"

An exasperated growl greeted him as he looked down into the hole at his subordinate. "You should watch it, Yomi." He berated, watching the horned demon's expression, "Your foul character will be the death of you." His eyes lingered on the spikes that Yomi had so narrowly avoided before he turned and walked away from the hole and back out into the forest. He waited patiently for the wounded demon, who came out cursing and dusting off his clothes.

Yomi glared at the fox before running off ahead to the camp. Youko watched him go, his face blank. He would punish the other thief later for disobeying him, but he had something else to deal with at the moment. He turned to regard the few trees in front of him, before saying very softly, "Come out slowly, unless you want to be mangled where you stand by the very trees you watch me from."

He still had his rose whip in his hand when a shadow dropped down from one of the nearby trees. Youko's eyes narrowed and he frowned as a demon with long black hair, with a witch's hat on his head and sickles attached to his belt, walked out before him. "I don't believe we've met." The newcomer purred, sweeping his hat off of his head and bowing mockingly before the fox demon, "My name is Kuronue. And I wish to join your lovely little band of thieves."

Youko only frowned even more.

To be continued…

A.M.: So, this one was longer, as promised. What do you guys think so far? Do you like? Do you dislike? What? I've already got this story figured out (like how I want to end it and stuff), but it's the filler chapters that I haven't got nailed down. I don't want to end it too soon, cause then it would be no fun. So, I'll try to have as many smut chapters as I can and such. Thus the fillers. (grin grin)

Well, with that said, please read and review. Because if you don't review, I can't update. Thanks a bunch and good bye for now.


	3. A New Recruit?

Well, it's summer break and my whole life has been turned upside down. If you guys have read any of my other stories, you would know that I was going through a hard time recently. Well, that matter has finally been settled. The night before Memorial Day something happened at my mom's house. I was forced to call the police at two in the morning and I am now living with my father. Hopefully that explains why I haven't been able to write these days. Sorry for the delay.

With that out of the way, here's the third chapter of SHADOWED AMBER EYES! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter Three: A New Recruit?

By: Asura Mori

"Go away."

Kuronue stared at the silver-haired kitsune, not exactly sure he'd heard the demon correctly. "What?" he asked stupidly, then winced as Youko glared at him. "Are you deaf or something? I said go away. I have no time for you stupid whims." The thief continued calmly, though his golden eyes were shooting ice daggers at the bat demon's heart.

"I just offered my services to you and you're telling me to leave? What kind of greeting is that?" he argued, hoping to get the fox to change his mind. "No kind of greeting is what it is. I don't have need of you or your 'services'." Youko turned away from the demon and started walking away, completely aware of every move the bat made.

"At least let me prove myself to you!" Kuronue called after the fox, making the legendary thief stop briefly. Youko turned slowly, a cold smile on his face. "You really want to join my band of thieves that badly?" he asked quietly, his golden eyes appraising the demon from head to toe, "It's hard work and I won't deal with slackers. You fall behind, you're dead. Do you still want to join?"

"I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't." Kuronue shot at the fox, obsidian eyes glittering. Youko smirked and started to walk off again. Not understanding, the bat demon stood there looking stupid. The kitsune turned after a few minutes when he realized that Kuronue was still standing in the same place he'd left him. "Are you coming or not? I thought you wanted to prove yourself."

"Oh." The other demon flushed and started after the silver-haired fox, who was now laughing at him, "Shut up." Amber eyes glittered with suppressed laughter as the two left the woods surrounding the castle.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yomi watched this exchange with hooded eyes, dislike radiating from his body at the sight of this newcomer. He didn't like him. Not one bit. He almost clapped for Youko when the kitsune had told the bat demon to go away, but had stopped himself so as not to give his position away. Youko would have been furious to know that he was still hanging around and listening to his conversations.

His dislike had only grown when the bat had called after Youko to let him prove himself. Who did this Kuronue think he was? Youko had already told him to leave, so why was he demanding anything of the fox demon? What had really pissed him off though was the fact that Youko had agreed to the other demon's terms and would allow the bat to prove himself.

Yomi didn't like the fact that Kuronue had made Youko laugh either. Nobody would come between him and his destined lover. Not even this Kuronue.

The dark-haired demon followed after the two quietly, wanting to see how the demon ranked in Youko's eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuronue followed Youko without question, which pleased the kitsune. He had started to think that this was a complete waste of time, but now he wasn't so sure. The bat demon had a sense of humor and was sarcastic a lot of the time, but he followed orders without question and had a sense of awareness that rivaled even Yomi's. With the proper training, Kuronue could even be on equal terms with him!

A quiet smile formed on the fox's lips as he ran through the trees, Kuronue following obediently after him. He came to an abrupt stop, forcing Kuronue to make a decision. He could either try to stop and possibly fall flat on his face or pass the kitsune. Or he could do something else. Youko watched with approval as the bat demon grabbed a low hanging branch and flipped onto it, his dark eyes watching the kitsune the whole time.

Still smiling, Youko gestured for Kuronue to follow after him and ran off through the trees. The bat quickly followed the fox, his movements graceful and his feet quiet. Again, Youko approved of the other demon. But nobody was perfect. The bat was going to mess up sooner or later, though if he were lucky it wouldn't be until much later in his career.

The silver-haired fox stopped by the river this time, waiting for the bat demon to catch up. He was only a few seconds behind Youko, which the kitsune took into account. The bat was doing a lot better than Yomi had, which was a notable feat. Yomi had always had a hard time keeping up with Youko, while this Kuronue had done so easily. This pleased Youko, but also made him uneasy. If Kuronue were to change sides and join the Spirit World bounty hunters… Well, he wouldn't let that happen. If Kuronue wasn't up to speed on everything or gave up on being a thief, Youko would kill him.

"Why are we stopping now, fox?" he turned to regard Kuronue, who stared at him with those dark eyes. "It's time for you to prove yourself to me." Youko answered, smiling slightly. The bat was arrogant and had the power to back it up. Good. He turned to look at the other side of the river, drawing Kuronue's attention to the building. "What the hell…?" he heard the bat whisper and chuckled to himself.

"That's your target." Youko answered when Kuronue looked to him, "Inside that castle lives a rich demon lord by the name of Lainsce. His power is immense, though he's nowhere near as powerful as to challenge Mukuro or Raizen. But that's not your concern, unless you happen to run into him while stealing from his treasure hoard." The kitsune trailed off and look over at Kuronue, who looked a bit pale. Good. The bat did know fear.

"… Your 'mission' is to steal the Shadow Blade. I will be there to help, of course. I never send any of my men to dare these places by themselves… unless you want to storm the place by yourself?" the kitsune looked at the bat again, a small smile on his lips. "Ah, no, I'm good. I accept your help." Kuronue gulped, staring at the castle in amazement and horror.

"All right then. Let's begin."

"Already?!"

"What, did you think I was about to sit here all day and wait for you to be ready?"

"But…"

"I thought you wanted to be a part of my band of thieves. Are you backing out already?" Amber eyes flashed dangerously as Youko took a fighting stance, "If so, I hope you're ready for the consequences for wasting my time." Kuronue looked between the castle and the waiting fox, obviously torn. Finally, he sighed and shook his head no. "I'm ready."

Youko dropped his stance with a smile and hopped over to the other side of the river. He turned to look at the bat, who still stood on the other side of the river. "Good. I so didn't want to kill you before your potential had been realized." With a laugh, he ran off towards the entrance of the castle, where he would wait for Kuronue to follow.

Kuronue watched the kitsune go and sighed again before hopping over the river to follow after the daredevil fox. After all, he didn't really have a choice. It was either death by the castle lord or Youko, and he had feeling that being killed by the fox would last a lot longer than anything the castle lord could think of.

Also, he really did like Youko and wanted to bed him. Smiling at that thought, he ran off after the fox and prepared himself to do one of the biggest heists of his life.

To be continued…

A.M.: So, what do you guys think? The next chapter will have Kuronue and Youko storming the castle and stealing the Shadow Blade. I want your guys' opinion. Should they get caught or get away? Either way, they live, so don't worry. It's just for laughing purposes. La la la la la la.

Hope you liked this. Please review! Asura Mori out!


	4. Traps and Wagers

Whew. It's been a while since I've been back here on fanfiction. Not that I was avoiding it or anything, just that it's been very difficult these last few weeks. Let's just say I got kicked out of my mom's house and am now living with my father, where I am undergoing therapy and a new school. With that off my chest, I hope you all keep forgive my absence lately. I didn't have a lot of options and couldn't very well type without a computer. X3 Anyways, missed you all and hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me, as I am pushing aside homework right now to write this and make all of you feel better.

Much love and here's the fourth chapter of SHADOWED AMBER EYES! Enjoy the very late chapter.

Disclaimer: Check the first few chapters and you'll get much of the same impression: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO.

Chapter Four: Traps and Wagers

By: Asura Mori

Kuronue had more than one reason he didn't want to storm this castle, the first being that he might just die on this little 'mission'.

The other was his silver-haired fox. He glanced over at the kitsune, who ran beside him, looking completely unfazed by the many spears that flew over their heads. They had only just entered the castle and already they were being targeted as thieves. There was no way in hell the castle lord didn't know they were there.

Now, while Kuronue was concerned with the possibility of being caught, he was more concerned about what Lainsce would do to Youko if he found the fox demon. Too many things had popped into his head at the thought and none were to his liking.

The first was that the demon would kill Youko and him, thus erasing all of his other fears. The second, Kuronue would be killed and Youko would be captured and treated as a sex slave. He really didn't like that one, considering he would be dead and would have never have had the chance to bed the fox. Plus, another man was screwing the fox, which he really didn't like. And the third... well, he really didn't want to think about it, seeing as the third option consisted with both of them being captured, raped, and then brutally murdered.

Yeah, that option was a little too common these days.

He glanced over at the fox, who had noticed his worried gaze. Dropping his eyes and blushing furiously, the bat demon turned his black orbs back to the path in front of him, wondering just how much Youko had guessed of his intentions.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Youko chuckled silently as the bat demon averted his gaze, amused by Kuronue's actions. He could tell from the way the other demon had been looking at him that, like so many others before him, the bat wanted him. It wasn't vanity that made him think this, just a sad truth he had come to terms with long ago.

From the time he was young he had been forced to acknowledge his beauty, by his own parents no less.

_"Youko... so pretty..."_

_"Yes... you don't see silver kitsunes like him very often..."_

_"How much... for...?"_

He pushed the memories away, amazed that he could be so distracted at a time like this. Maybe it was just this castle. Well, the sooner he and the bat left, the better.

The kitsune didn't need to remember these things, not here, not now, not ever. It was over and he would never allow himself to be as weak as he had been.

Besides, there was treasure to be found and stolen.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Twenty minutes later..._

After daring many traps and being ambushed by gruesome half-breed demons, the two thieves had finally reached the treasure trove. The only thing that stood before them now was a door. A HUGE door that betrayed what it held within.

The door was over twenty-eight feet high and about eighteen feet in width. It was made of two different kinds of gold, both of which were hard to find in Makai. Rubies and emeralds were embedded within the lighter of the two golds, which made up the outside edges of the door. Kuronue whistled as he took in the door and reached out a hand to touch it.

A stinging slap met his advances, followed by a glimpse of a pair of disapproving amber eyes. He turned to look at the kitsune, who shook his head. Youko held a finger up to his lips before advancing towards the door. He stopped about two inches from the door, his posture rigid. The bat demon watched carefully, wondering what the fox could have possibly seen that would make him pause.

Youko's eyes followed the glittering jewels slowly, searching for something. Two seconds later, Kuronue watched as the silver-haired fox slowly lifted his hand to a small ruby and turned it. Smiling in satisfaction, the thief stepped back and gestured for the other man to continue, never speaking a single word.

Wondering at Youko's lack of words and his actions, Kuronue stepped forward and pushed the door, which he was surprised to find wasn't that heavy at all. It swung open easily without a sound and the two demons walked through it and into the treasure chamber, both smiling broadly.

As soon as they entered the room, Kuronue let out a deep breath and turned to Youko, who was still smiling. "See, that wasn't too difficult, now was it?" Youko asked, smirking as he walked over to a small pile of sapphires and started examining them. "We're not out of here yet." Kuronue reminded the demon, though he too was smiling. So far everything had proceeded smoothly.

"That's true..." Youko trailed off, frowning as he surveyed the rest of the room, "... Now where could that sword be...?" The fox made a quick lap around the room, searching for the sword, but couldn't seem to find it. Remembering Youko's earlier actions with the door, Kuronue asked, "About earlier... why'd you slap my hand?"

Amber eyes snapped to the bat demon, though Youko still searched for the artifact. "The door was booby-trapped." He explained, "One touch and you would have been incinerated AND an alarm would have gone off, alerting everybody in the castle to my presence." "Oh." Simple, short, and precise, Kuronue had summed up his feelings on the matter. Amusement flared in the fox's eyes before he turned away from the bat once again, still looking for the sword. "It's not here." Youko growled a few seconds later, seemingly frustrated.

"Of course not. That would have been too easy."

The two demons turned at the sound of the voice, Kuronue with fear and Youko with calm acceptance. A demon with long black hair and crystal blue eyes stood in the doorway, the Shadow Blade resting at his side. Youko's eyes darkened as he took in the blade and the demon in the doorway laughed quietly at the fox's rage. "You wanted this, correct?" he asked, gesturing towards the blade with a finely manicured hand. Amber eyes smoldered as the other male ran his hand down the sword, as if he were teasing the fox.

"I don't know why you seem so angry. I've always heard that you like a challenge, beautiful fox."

Youko relaxed at this and his eyes shone with bitter amusement. "You've heard right, my lord. I do love a challenge." Kuronue heard the double meaning in Youko's words and looked over at the fox, who was smiling coldly. He didn't like how this was turning out...

"Would you care to make a wager then, fox?" the lord continued, blue eyes smiling, "If you win, you and your friend may have the Shadow Blade and leave with your lives." "Agreed." Youko answered, grinning brazenly. "... But if I win, then I keep you and kill your comrade. Do we have a deal?"

Kuronue looked from Youko to the other demon and back again, unsure of either one's intentions. He didn't like this bet, not one bit. On one side, if Youko won, then they got what they had come for and got to leave with their lives. But if they lost, Youko would be captured and he would be killed. No, not a good bet, not at all.

"Youko..." But it was too late. Seeing the fire in the kitsune's eyes, Kuronue's voice died. Youko stepped forward and nodded his accord.

"Agreed... my lord Karasu."

To be continued...

Asura: OMG! It's Karasu! Bwahahaha, bet you all weren't expecting that. So, yeah, I decided to introduce Karasu early on, because I could never figure out why Karasu hated Youko so much. Now here's a reason. Not only will it help with later chapters, it also makes the story more interesting. Poor Yomi. He wasn't in this chapter at all. Boo. Oh well, he'll have his moment later.

So, read and review please. I'll try and update faster now.


	5. Don't Bet Against the King of Thieves

Yes, I realize that I am extremely behind in my updates. But what can I say? My computer tends to crash a lot these days. I think it's because it's getting old, but who knows? It could be all the yaoi I download. Hehe.

Anyway, that's why I haven't been updating, because I've been fixing my compy. While I can't say that it's completely fixed, at least it works now. Thanks to all my reviewers. Hope you stick around until the end. :D

Disclaimer: Now, as funny and ironic as it would be, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. So stop asking. :P

Warning: ... YAOI. Don't know what it means? Then why the hell are you reading this? Go find a dictionary or something AND then come back. If the definitions not to your liking, well, don't come back. Easy, right?

Chapter Five: Don't Bet Against the King of Thieves

By: Asura Mori

"The game is simple." Karasu stated, tapping the Shadow Blade against his side, "If you can get the blade from me in the specified time limit, you win. If not..." At this he shrugged slightly, his black hair rippling languidly, "You lose."

Youko smirked, already liking the game. He loved a bit of a challenge, especially when the one setting such a challenge was almost, not quite but almost, at his own level. He glanced over at Kuronue, who seemed to be listening intently, and sighed. What would make this game tough was not the rules, but his new partner. Having never worked with the bat demon before, it would be hard for the two of them to 'communicate'.

But that was what made these kind of battles fun. He loved having a disadvantage in a situation he already knew he could win in.

It made the victory that much sweeter in the end.

His golden eyes roved over the other demon, the crow. Just by looking at him, Youko could tell that the raven-haired man sincerely thought he held the upper hand. And he thought that he, the king of thieves, would play fairly.

Fat chance.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuronue glanced from Youko to Karasu and back again, his mind turning. He knew for a fact that the fox wouldn't have accepted the wager unless he thought he could win. But the same could be said for the crow demon. This 'Lord' Karasu believed that he could beat Youko in a wager, which meant he had a trick up his sleeve.

After all, no one was that secure in their position unless (a) they knew without a doubt they could win, or (b) they planned to cheat.

While he wasn't too sure if Youko was either option a or b (or maybe even both!), Kuronue was pretty sure that Karasu was option b. The crow was too self-assured, even for somebody who knew they could win, which meant he planned to cheat.

The bat demon glanced at his surroundings, trying to think of what Karasu could have up his sleeve. He searched the floor, the ceiling, and the walls, but found nothing. Dark orbs fastened once again on the crow demon, seeking some kind of trick. It was then that he saw something glinting in his peripheral vision to the right.

He looked over there once again, but saw nothing. Frowning, he turned to look at Karasu and saw it again. Instead of turning his head, he just looked over to the right with his eyes, seeking Karasu' deception.

There. He strained to see what it was, but it was blurry, almost like...

Eyes growing wide, he turned to warn Youko of the trap, but the kitsune was already moving towards Karasu.

The game had begun.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Karasu grinned as Youko came flying towards him and deftly dodged to the left. He noticed vaguely that the fox's partner hadn't moved an inch and was staring at Youko with worry, but gave it little thought.

In less than two minutes, this game would be over and the fox would be his.

The time limit was actually five minutes, but he planned to play his cards early and capture the fox as soon as possible. He wanted to enjoy his time with the bandit and his victory over the fox, though by deception, would make it all the more sweeter.

His lips widened into a lecherous grin as Youko reached for the sword once more.

Two minutes. That was all it would take.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Youko growled low in his throat as his fingertips barely brushed the blade once more, before the crow demon dodged once more. He had been so close in the last few seconds that it was starting to irritate him. His tail swished angrily behind him as he contemplated his next move.

He had to get the sword. That was a no brainer. He wasn't about to become the sex slave of a young noble who was still wet behind the ears. There was just no way in hell. His pride, and his dignity, wouldn't allow it.

The fox forced himself to relax, to think reasonably. The kid was stalling, trying to buy time... for what? Youko knew the crow had some kind of trick up his sleeve, something that made him think his victory was assured... but what? His eyes wandered over to Kuronue, who was still standing in the same place he'd been standing in for the last two minutes.

What was the bat doing? Youko watched with curiosity as Kuronue kept glancing to the right, as if trying to see something that wasn't there...

Eyes widening in realization, the fox reached back into his silver hair and withdrew a seed. Throwing it down, he released some of his youki and watched in satisfaction as the seed grew into a small plant, barely reaching up to his thigh.

Soft, pink blooms nestled along the branches of the small plant, which was a light brownish color decorated with various striations that led all the way to its roots. It twined itself around the kitsune's leg like a three-year-old seeking its mother's attention and Youko leaned down to stroke its flowers softly, a smile on his face.

Sighing happily, the miniature tree released a light blue gas that settled onto the ground and began to expand across the floor. It reached the area where Kuronue had been staring intently and Youko watched with amusement as the illusion covering the wall disappeared, exposing the surprised demon behind it.

"H-how did you...?" The demon stepped back, his shifty eyes going from Karasu to Youko and back again, his features contorted in fear. A small blowpipe lay clenched in the demon's hands, with a small feather-tipped dart protruding visibly from it.

"So, you meant to drug me, is that it?" Golden eyes shifted from the demon over to Karasu, who stood frigid in rage. "Too bad. A good plan, but not good enough." Youko shrugged with a feral grin as he crossed his arms over his chest, eying the enraged Karasu with amusement.

"This isn't over yet, fox! I still have the sword-!" Karasu's latest monologue was cut off as his feet were swiped from underneath him and he landed heavily on the ground. He opened his violet eyes to find Kuronue grinning above him, the Shadow Blade held firmly in his hands.

"Bastard! You can't-!" The crow raged as he jumped to his feet and advanced on Kuronue, who just backed away grinning. "Ah, but I can young master!" Dark eyes literally danced as Kuronue spoke, still moving away from the dark-haired demon. "You never said I couldn't participate in the game."

"And thus you let your guard down." Youko cut in from behind Karasu, who turned to glare at him. "By not taking my partner into consideration, you gave me and him an advantage. All we had to do was use that fact against you."

"And now.. our game is over." The fox walked past the fuming Karasu, his arms stretched lazily above his head. "Well, we'll be on our way now, love. Cya later."

Kuronue blew a kiss at the infuriated crow demon, before following after the now-running Youko with glee. They could both hear Karasu screaming curses at them, but chose to ignore him as they made their way out of the castle as quickly as possible.

Alarms rang throughout the air, warning everyone there that someone had broken in and was currently on the run. Youko just grinned at their feeble attempts and led Kuronue out of the castle, across the river, and back into the forest, where they soon lost their pursuit.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"That was terrific." Kuronue sighed, his feet hanging limply from the tree limb he sat on. Youko glanced at him from where he was reclining against the tree trunk, his golden eyes agleam with satisfaction.

"And you thought I would get us killed. Silly bat."

"Who knows." Kuronue shrugged, lifting up his legs so that they too were on the branch. He looked over at the fox, his dark eyes glowing in the coming darkness and his lips twisted in a feral grin. "You could still end up getting me killed."

"You make it sound like I'm letting you stick around." Youko answered back quickly, not missing a beat.

"Oh, you're funny. I just went through hell to help you get this blade and now you're kicking me to the curb? Cold hearted bastard."

"Well, seems like you know me very well then." Youko replied, his own mouth mirroring that of the bat's. Kuronue just shrugged, smiling, before leaning back and placing his head in the fox's lap.

Youko looked down at the other demon with mock admonishment. "And what do you call yourself doing?"

"Sleeping. What else does it look like?" The bat growled, pulling his long witch-hat over his eyes.

The silver-haired kitsune laughed quietly and leaned back against the tree he was reclining against, closing his own eyes.

Sleep didn't sound too bad at all.

To be continued...

Asura: Yeah... I realize that Karasu was a bit out of character, but I wonder if I can blame that on his youth. I mean, we're talking how many years before the Dark Tournament? One thousand, maybe two thousand years ago? I think Karasu would be less refined than he was then.

Also, Youko. He's sarcastic. We all know this. He's also a cold hearted bastard that we all love. He might be a bit out of character in those last few sentences, but I still think he'd probably say something like that. And why wouldn't the two of them be tired? They just robbed a freaking castle. I'd be tired.

Anyway, read and review please. I really like your guy's reviews and appreciate them, especially when they give me some sort of insight or advice. :D


	6. Only Time Tells

Asura: All right, all right, I think I've made you guys wait long enough. Sorry for not updating as fast as usual and I'm afraid it's only gonna get harder for me to do so as I'll be a senior this coming year and I mean to get a job. That probably won't leave me a lot of time for more... _endearing _activities, such as this. :D

Anyway, after ignoring my sister who is watching a movie behind me, here is the sixth chapter of SHADOWED AMBER EYES, aka SAE. Enjoy.

(also, to ILoveKuramaTooMuch, sorry for taking so long. I know you're not a patient person. :D)

Disclaimer: Nyah.

Warning: Huh... you'd think that my saying the word "yaoi" would make people run, but it doesn't... So maybe I should start saying something about ducks and rabbits? ... Riiiiiiight... (btw, this story has nothing to do with ducks and rabbits, unless they're demons that end up being mentioned or killed... :D)

Chapter Six: Only Time Tells

By: Asura Mori

After their heist on the castle, Youko and Kuronue had quickly become partners in crime. Although Youko hadn't thought much of the bat at first, he had, grudgingly, come to admit that the other demon made a good thief.

In fact, Kuronue proved to be the best of his men, always coming out on top in all of his thefts and showing himself to be a natural born leader. Soon, he replaced Yomi as the fox's right-hand man.

Of course, Yomi wasn't too happy about this, but Youko could have cared less what the man liked and disliked. He had failed the fox way too many times to be gripping about his position in this band. He should have been thankful that he was still alive, even if he had fallen out of Youko's favor.

Or at least, that was what Youko believed. And in this little group, what he said, and believed, was law. Failure to follow that law led, ultimately, to death.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuronue watched closely as Youko walked around the camp, a smirk on his handsome face. If the fox was walking around and telling his men something, it meant that Youko was going to be leaving really soon to have some 'alone time'... and that was something Kuronue had no intention of missing out on.

It had taken him four months to figure out Youko's schedule, like when the man had lunch and took baths and such, and now he did everything in his power to make sure he took those same breaks. He would spend as much time as possible with the fox as he could, even if it killed him (which, if Youko ever found out that he'd been spying on him, Kuronue probably would end up getting killed... :D).

The bat perked up when he saw that Youko was walking towards him, though his palms were sweaty with barely controlled anticipation. Today, he would follow the fox and see where the King of Thieves spent his 'alone time'. Nothing would stop him, nothing...

"Kuronue. I'll be leaving for a few days. Make sure the men keep out of trouble."

... Except that. Kuronue bit off a retort as the fox turned to leave, his heart dropping into his stomach. How the hell was he supposed to spy on Youko if he was on babysitting duty?! All his months of planning... RUINED!

... Or maybe not. He smiled evilly as he watched Youko leave, a plan forming inside of his head. Oh, he would get to see his precious fox have his 'alone time'... no matter what.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"... And that's the situation. So, do you think you could help me out?" Kuronue smiled sweetly at the snake demon, who sighed in exasperation. "Kuronue, why not just give up? Youko has _never _shown any affection for his men, let alone had a sexual affair with them. Poor Yomi has been trying for years. What makes you, someone who's only been here for four months, think you have a chance?" Skaa asked, his pupiless eyes fixated on the bat.

"Easy. Unlike Yomi, I'm actually going to try." Skaa smirked at the other demon's answer, deeply impressed at the crow's confidence. "If you pull this off, Kuronue, I'll be amazed. Like I said, Youko's not known to have affairs with his men." The snake shrugged then, the scales around his neck sliding together noisily.

"All right. I'll watch the men for you. Go and have fun getting your ass kicked by Youko."

Kuronue slapped Skaa on the back as he ran past, barely able to conceal the hop in his step. All of the men stopped to stare at him, then looked at each other with a knowing smile. Every one of them knew of Kuronue's crush on the fox demon and all of them agreed that the two would make a fine, powerful couple.

Only one of them watched the bat skip off with hate in his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It hadn't taken him long to sort out Youko's scent from the other wildlife that roamed the woods and soon he was following a very accurate trail to where the fox was located. Kuronue stopped a few feet away from where the smell strengthened and looked around for a hiding spot. He didn't want Youko to catch him... not too soon, anyway.

He hopped up into a nearby tree and found that it gave him a perfect view of the fox, who was standing at the edge of a very clear, very deep pool of water. All around the pool was an assortment of plants, each more beautiful than the last. There were very few plants that the crow could actually name, though, and on further inspection found that most of the plants were actually herbs.

Looking around, he started naming some of the ones he recognized in his head. _Parthenocissus quinquefolia, Angelica archangelica, Inula helenium, Brassica nigra, Drosera rotundifolia... _these were just a few of the many different plants that grew in this secret garden. Truthfully, he had always wondered where the fox got all of his ingredients... and now he knew.

Kuronue watched silently as Youko walked past all of the beautiful plants, not even looking at them as he went. The bat demon didn't understand. How could the fox not admire the plants? They were glorious. What could possibly draw his attention away from them...

The bat blinked as he realized that the other demon had finally stopped. He was crouching in front of a very sickly looking plant, a look of total adoration on his face. The fox stroked the plant's leaves softly, whispering to it lovingly. Kuronue felt himself turning red as he watched the fox caress the plant.

There was nothing sexual about what Youko was doing to the plant, yet Kuronue felt himself growing aroused. It had something to do with how Youko was using his hands, Kuronue was sure of it. The way his hands were stroking the plant's leaves so softly, so lovingly... God, he wanted the fox to do that to him...

It wasn't until he almost fell out of the tree that Kuronue came to his senses. What the hell was wrong with him? Getting aroused at the sight of Youko doctoring his plants, what the hell.

He started again when he realized that Youko was now walking away from the plant, a triumphant smirk on his face. Kuronue looked over at the plant and felt his mouth fall open in amazement. What had once been a dying weed was now a blooming bush of blood-colored roses, their petals full and plush, morning dew dripping steadily off of them.

No matter how many times he saw Youko's power, the bat demon couldn't help but be amazed and a little in awe. Youko Kurama was a man who had no qualms about taking life, yet produced such beautiful displays of artwork when he used his demonic power. He took life... and gave it, though only to his plants.

Admiration shone in Kuronue's eyes as he watched the fox make his way back to the front of the pool, his resolve in making the fox his own only strengthening. He wanted Youko, no matter what it took, and he would have him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Youko stopped before the pool and stared at his reflection in its clear surface, his golden eyes narrowed. Those eyes. Every time he saw them in any reflective surface, he felt hate surge through his veins. Hatred for his parents who had given birth to him... and hatred for those men who had used him.

All his golden eyes and silver hair did was remind him of how used he was, how dirty. How many people, demons and humans alike, had told him how beautiful he was, how much they loved him? Yet, when he had needed those people the most, they had turned their backs on him. The fox closed his eyes as the memories came flooding back, forcing them back into the recesses of his mind.

He didn't want to remember anymore.

Sighing, Youko started to strip his clothes off. Now that he knew his plants were all right, he wanted to relax. And taking a bath just happened to be really relaxing. When he was finished undressing, the silver-haired demon stepped into the pool, the water rippling languidly around his legs. He smiled as his reflection was marred by the ripples and lowered his body into the water, stopping only when it reached his neck. He closed his eyes in silent bliss and allowed himself to forget everything up to that point...

Until he heard something hit the ground. He shot out of the water, his pale hand going to his silver hair and withdrawing a single rose from there. He focused his youkai into it, watching as it changed into a long, thorny whip, then prepared to attack whatever had fallen.

The fox was more than a little annoyed when he saw Kuronue's head pop out above a bush, then became completely pissed off when the bat had the gall to _wave _at him.

"I thought I told you..." Youko growled, pulling his youkai out of the whip and reverting it back into a rose, "... to watch the men and make sure they stayed out of trouble."

Kuronue shrugged, a cocky smirk on his face. "You did. Skaa offered to do it for me."

Youko scowled darkly at him, then sighed. "Do you ever listen to anything I ever say? Or do you just annoy me on purpose?" He finally asked, glancing at the dark-haired demon.

"A little bit of both, actually. I just like to mix it up once in a while, even combine the two when I can... to see just how far I can push you."

"You're testing your luck just a little too much this time around, bat." The fox growled, getting out of the pool and going over to Kuronue. He stopped in front of the other demon, stark naked, and smiled in amusement at the look of lust in the bat's eyes. So not even Kuronue could fight his lust...

"I know why you're here, Kuronue." He continued, his golden eyes glittering. "I'm not blind, you know. I see the way you look at me, the same way that Yomi looks at me. I know that you followed me here tonight to 'claim' me. And I want you to know..."

He leaned forward, his lips just barely brushing against the bat's ear, making Kuronue shiver. "I am not easily claimed." He whispered, licking the shell of the dark-haired man's ear. Kuronue drew back quickly, his hand shooting to his ear, his eyes wide as he looked at Youko. "Wait... so does that mean...?" He asked slowly, not sure if he understood the meaning of the fox's words.

Youko smiled and crossed his arms, his tail swishing lazily behind him. "It means that I'll become your lover... for now. But know this, bat." He warned as Kuronue face broke out into a grin, "If you do not satisfy me in any way or if I become tired of you, I will leave you. Also, I will not allow you to dominate me. I am not some pet to be owned. If we are to be lovers, it's to be as equals. Is that understood?"

Kuronue nodded enthusiastically, then pulled the fox into his arms. "All right. I agree to your terms... for now anyways."

Youko looked up at him with a frown. "There you go again. Always half-assing." He leaned against the bat then, his frown becoming a soft smile. "But I guess that's what I like about you... sort of."

"Sort of? What the hell is this 'sort of' about?" Kuronue growled, though he was silenced by Youko kissing him. "Shut up. You're annoying." The dark-haired demon smiled as he felt the fox's arms twine about his neck, more than a little enticed at the sight of Youko's naked body against him. Besides, the order to shut up was one that he was more than willing to follow.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuronue followed obediently as Youko pulled him towards the pool, stripping his clothes off along the way. The fox demon said nothing as the bat did this, only allowed himself a brief look of amusement before he was once more towing the other demon into the water. Besides, that short look at the dark-haired man only made it easier to imagine what he'd be like as a lover.

And Youko was finding that thought to be a bit more appealing now that he had had a look at the bat's body. Truthfully, Kuronue was everything he looked for in a partner, minus the disobedience and annoying attitude. The bat was clever, strong, and made a good leader. He could be cruel when he needed to be, but was more or less fair to all of the men (except for Yomi, whom he just seemed to love pissing off).

All good qualities, not only for his right-hand man, but for his partner in bed.

He chuckled lightly, drawing a quirked eyebrow from the bat demon, but he ignored the obvious question. Why spoil a good night with talk? Once the two of them were waist deep in the water, Youko finally turned to look at Kuronue. For one second, the fox found himself hesitating. Did he really want to go through with this? He had intentionally never slept with any of his men, not wanting to gain any attachment for one of them in the case that they died.

To everyone around him, he was cruel and heartless, never allowing anyone else to get close. Yet at this moment he was allowing himself to let someone see past that cold exterior, see past all of his hate and need to be strong. That thought made him hesitate. Did he really want to let someone inside of his heart, even as a lover?

The bat demon must have seen his hesitance and known it for what is was, because he took Youko's hand in his own and kissed the very tip of the fox's pointer finger, all the while staring at the silver-haired kitsune. Youko drew his hand away from the other demon, a sly smile on his face now. So, the bat wanted to play that game, did he? Well, so be it. He would _play _with the demon for a while...

But he would never fall in love with Kuronue. He couldn't allow himself to. He, the Spirit Fox, could afford no vulnerabilities... and Kuronue would not become his Achilles' Heel.

With that comforting thought (Asura: What...?), Youko pushed Kuronue down so that the other man was now sitting in the water, then proceeded to straddle Kuronue's hips, his mouth finding the bat's neck. Kuronue blinked, surprised by the fox's actions, and then he shrugged. Hey, if the fox wanted to get in his pants, even if he wasn't currently wearing any, then so be it. He leaned around the kitsune so that he could reach the other demon's neck, placing light kisses along Youko's jugular and making the fox stop his ministrations, if only to glare at him.

"Obnoxious brat." Youko growled, licking his lips as he let his eyes roam over the other man's body. "What can I say? I have a thing for insubordination." The bat shrugged, making the fox groan inwardly as he felt Kuronue's growing erection brush across his entrance. In revenge, he once more attacked the dark-haired demon's neck, biting and licking there harshly. He knew he had brushed against a sensitive area when he heard the bat whimper and he grinned in response.

Torture time.

Youko bit the area just above Kuronue's collar bone, making the bat moan. So, the obsidian-eyed demon liked it rough. Excellent. So did he. Kuronue must have realized this after a while, as he soon took to scrapping his nails over the fox's pale flesh, leaving bloody marks as he went lower and lower. Youko growled as the pain hit, pulling back from the bat's neck and instead claiming his mouth, forcing his tongue inside the other demon's obliging orifice.

They continued like this for a few minutes, each trying to see how much pain the other could endure, all the while touching each other lovingly in some way. Youko bit back a yelp as he felt Kuronue bite around his chest, his nipples and cock growing hard at the action. Seeing this, the bat lowered his mouth to one of the fox's hardened nubs, licking the pink flesh tenderly as his hand fastened roughly around Youko's erection, making the kitsune arch into the bat's touch.

In retaliation Youko reached down in between their two bodies and grabbed the bat's own erection, stroking it harshly. Kuronue was once more reminded of how the fox had looked while tending to his plants, how sexually arousing it had been. He bit back a moan as he felt heat sear through his body, then glanced up at Youko through lidded eyes as he heard the fox chuckle.

"A bit quick, don't you think?" The fox snickered, holding his hand before his mouth, his fingers sticky with the bat's cum, "How amusing." He licked his fingers clean, his golden eyes never leaving Kuronue's obsidian ones as he did so, making the bat all the more aroused.

"That's not very nice of you, fox." Kuronue whispered, drawing Youko closer to him so that his cock was positioned near the fox's entrance, "You left the job unfinished." Youko looked down at the bat's erection, his face mirroring something close to amusement. "Indeed I have... I guess I'll have to fix that then, won't I?"

And before Kuronue could say or do anything, Youko had once more taken the bat's cock into his hands, but now he was leading it to his entrance, a sly smile on his face. Kuronue moaned as he felt Youko's warmth engulf him, loving how tight the fox felt above him. Youko also seemed to be enjoying the combining of their two bodies, though his pants were a lot more reserved as he moved himself slowly up and down on the bat's body, searching for that point where the two of them would both enjoy the action.

Kuronue knew the kitsune had found it when he felt Youko's inner caves clench tightly around his member, almost pushing the bat into climax. Damn, the fox felt so good riding him. The bat threw his head back as Youko continued to ride him, his body synchronized with the movements of the kitsune's hips. Youko's pace continued to increase, his moans and Kuronue's filling the night air.

The water of the pool sloshed around their bodies as their continued pace disturbed the water's surface, only adding to the two demon's pleasure. Kuronue felt Youko clench tightly around him once more and knew that he was at his limit. He looked at the fox - no, his fox - in the eye, signaling that he was reaching his climax. Youko nodded his accord, also at his limit.

The two came together in a blinding flash of ecstasy, both screaming the others name. Kuronue had never seen the fox so unreserved, so free... He liked it. Reaching forward, he cupped Youko's face and forced the fox to look at him. Both were smiling serenely, feeling more relaxed than they had ever felt.

"Never show that face to anyone else, you hear me?" Kuronue purred, kissing his fox lightly. Youko pulled away, scowling playfully at his lover. "How dare you give me orders, bat. I think you need to be punished a bit more..." It was a hint and not even a subtle one, but Kuronue didn't care. Chuckling, he leaned forward and ran his hand through the kitsune's silver hair, as his other hand found Youko's entrance.

"I think I like this form of punishment." The bat purred as the two of them proceeded to once again make love.

Yomi watched the two demons from a nearby tree, his dark eyes glittering with hatred as he watched Kuronue defile his beloved fox. The bastard would pay...

To be continued...

Asura: YAY! KUROUNE AND YOUKO FINALLY HAD SEX! I'm so... proud... (turns to look at Kuronue) So, when can I expect my nieces and nephews?

Kuronue: Um... I don't think it works that way...

Youko: Yeah, I can't get pregnant. Besides... (points at Kuronue)... even if either of us could get pregnant, it would be that idiot over there.

Kuronue: Who are you calling an idiot?

Youko: I wonder.

Asura: As do I...

Kuronue: Fine. See if I ever have sex with Youko again.

Asura: Oh, you will...

Kuronue: ... I don't like the way you said that.

Youko: Face it love. She controls our lives at this moment. Just... enjoy it.

Asura: While you can. :D

Youko and Kuronue: ... What?


	7. Parting of Rivals

Asura: Man, it's been a while. I've been kinda busy with everything, so it took me a while to get around to typing up this chapter. School, plus senior stuff, plus family stuff, plus all that other crap that comes in between called homework, has really put me behind. D: Not a happy thought. So, I apologize for the late update. It's been hell… literally.

Now that that's out of the way, please welcome the _seventh _chapter of SAE! OMFG! Chapter seven!? We've gotten that far?! The hell man! When did we get to chapter seven...?! Never mind... I just don't remember writing seven chapters... jeez...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way... at least, I don't think I do. Hehe.

Chapter Seven: Parting of Rivals

By: Asura Mori

Skaa worked quietly as he pondered Kuronue's confession. While the bat's infatuation with Youko hadn't surprised him, he really hadn't expected the other demon to have the balls to follow the kitsune. Very rarely did such actions lead to a fruitful ending, though he wasn't really worried about the bat when it came to Youko.

No, what worried him was the fact that Yomi had followed after the two. While he knew Yomi wasn't stupid enough to attack Kuronue out right, Skaa also knew that the demon was very temperamental and had a huge crush on Youko. So, if Kuronue's plan to take the fox as a lover proceeded smoothly, then Kuronue and Yomi would butt heads sooner or later.

And the snake demon wasn't too sure that Kuronue would come out on top. He was concerned for the bat, not only as a comrade in arms, but also as a friend and confidant. Although, as a demon, he also wanted to know who would win: Kuronue, Youko's new right hand man? Or Yomi, the former second-in-command? Both men were strong and nearly equal in power, regardless of what others thought. Yomi hadn't lost his position due to weakness, but because of his tendency to defy Youko's authority.

In terms of power, the bat and the horned-demon were very close to equal in strength. But Yomi was more experienced in stealth than the bat, making him dangerous. If Kuronue wasn't careful, he would die.

And that would be most regrettable, Skaa believed. Most regrettable indeed. With a small sigh, the demon flicked his tail, which composed his whole lower half, and continued about his work of cooking that night's dinner. Grilled rabbit demon was a favorite among the band and he wasn't about to burn it because he was lost in thought.

Even he wasn't that stupid.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuronue could happily say that he could die without regrets. His fox was finally in his arms, and would stay there if the bat had anything to say about it. He looked down at the dozing fox, a half-smile on his lips as he watched the demon's chest rise and fall. Was there anything more beautiful than a sleeping, untamable kitsune? The bat really doubted it.

The bat shifted a bit, feeling his leg go numb where Youko sat. The fox demon frowned in his sleep and Kuronue had to stifle a laugh. His fox, pouting. Bet the guys at camp hadn't seen that before. He chuckled lightly, running a hand through Youko's silver hair as he did. The fox settled, a sigh passing through slightly kiss-bruised lips. After going at it for almost two days, the bat wasn't surprised that the kitsune's lips looked so.

He sighed happily. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship…

Kuronue sighed, his mood souring as he caught another demon's scent. Why the hell was _he _here? Then again, the bat demon couldn't really blame him. Youko was hot when he was naked… and it was pretty obvious that the other demon had a crush on him…

Miffed, Kuronue gently pulled Youko off of him and laid the fox down softly, careful not to disturb the sleeping demon. He pulled his pants on, not caring enough to put on everything else, as he didn't see the need.

Besides, this confrontation didn't really require him to get dressed… especially seeing as how those clothes that he did put on would probably be lost in the upcoming fight. He placed his right hand on his opposite shoulder, massaging his arm in a circular motion. He then let out a low sigh, his dark eyes fixating on a place adjacent from where he stood.

"Come on out. I know you're there… Yomi."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yomi said nothing as he exited his hiding place, coming to stand before the bat demon. He glared at the demon, showing his disgust at the other man's lack of clothing. Kuronue only smirked at this, amused, which annoyed the short-haired demon even further. Yomi's eyes flickered over to where Youko slept, also naked.

"You bastard…" He hissed, drawing a medium-sized, flat blade, "How dare you defile him with your dirty hands." Kuronue looked at him lazily and stifled a yawn. "Me? Defile him? How so? I asked him to be my lover and he agreed to it. There was no 'defiling' as you so eloquently put it."

Yomi snarled, not deeming the comment good enough to answer. He swung his blade, but the bat demon was already moving. "Temper, temper Yomi. You really should show some restraint." Kuronue laughed as the other demon missed him.

The short-haired demon swung again, his eyes blazing with hate. "I'll make you regret chasing after him, you damn bat. The Youko is no prize for you to claim. He is absolute power personified. You think of him only as an object. You are not worthy of being his mate." Kuronue stopped dodging, his own eyes growing cold. "How dare you?" He asked, his voice little more than a whisper, "Me? Think of him as an object? No, I think, and regard, him as an equal. It is you who are mistaken."

"Then why sound so sore?" Yomi goaded the bat, knowing that he had hit a sore point. "Did you not think that we all knew the real reason you joined this merry little band? You wanted Youko; it was apparent from the day you came here. Even _he _knew. He probably only let you sleep with him as a joke."

Kuronue laughed then, hearing the jealousy in the other man's voice. "And yet, he never let you have a go. His trusted right-hand man. He knew of your crush on him, yet he never let you have so much as a taste. What does that say about you, my dear?" The bat stopped, his dark eyes narrowing as he beheld Yomi, who was shaking with suppressed fury. "I'll tell you what it means, Yomi. It means that you weren't worthy enough to be Youko's mate, that you are not his equal. You're pathetic."

"You know nothing." Yomi answered, his voice dripping venom. "Obviously." Kuronue smarted back, smirking. Yomi suddenly threw his blade at the bat, catching the other demon off-guard. Kuronue dodged to the side, his eyes widening as Yomi came in fast with a round-house kick. Grimacing, the bat tried to raise his arms to block his chest, but was only half-successful. He warded off most of the damage, but was sent flying into the nearby cliff-wall.

Rock splintered around him as he impacted, driving the wind from the bat's body. He let out a small groan of pain and started to sit up, when another blow connected with his gut. He had underestimated Yomi; he was much stronger than the bat had first thought.

Blood dripped down the side of Kuronue's mouth, but he quickly wiped it away. He caught Yomi's next punch, using his weight to lift Yomi over his shoulder. He then slammed the other demon into the cliff wall, his fist arching back and then slamming into Yomi's face. Growling, the short-haired demon head-butted Kuronue, forcing the bat back.

Both stopped to evaluate the other, glaring daggers. Neither had weapons, but that didn't seem to matter. The two men stood, somewhat hunched, as they squared off.

What neither caught on to was the fact that Youko was watching the two of them, his elegant face a mask of calm. However, underneath the mask, the fox was quite angry. Then he sighed and sat back, calm again, both inside and outside. Let the two demons fight it out.

After all, if the two were going to be so idiotic as to fight over him, then they deserved to get bloodied up.

And so the fight continued, undisturbed, as Youko just sat back and watched. While Yomi was the more experienced of the two fighters, Kuronue was quicker. His attacks, though lighter than Yomi's, were more frequent. Thus, two or three of the bat's hits added up to one of the short-haired demon's attacks. In that respect, they were equal.

But in the way they thought things out, there was a huge difference. Yomi was more of a "hit 'em now, ask questions later" type, while Kuronue planned his moves out before acting on them.

Yomi was a warrior to his core; always rushing into battle and never thinking of the consequences. Kuronue was a thinker; always planning one or two steps ahead, but even he sometimes got distracted with all of the possibilities that lay before him. That was the problem with the thinking type of fighter; there was always the possibility that there wouldn't be a solution.

Youko blinked as he heard the pleasant sound of bones breaking and looked up. During the time that he had been lost in thought, the two demons had neared the end of the fight. And here was the outcome: Yomi was slumped on the ground, his right hand pressed up against the shoulder of his left arm, a look of utter hate on his face as he gazed up at Kuronue. Both men were panting, blood dripping from various cuts and scratches on their bodies.

"You've lost, Yomi. Take your defeat to heart and leave my sight. This matter is settled." Kuronue growled, glaring down at the short-haired demon slumped before him. Yomi laughed, blood flecking his lips as he did so. "Settled? On the contrary, my hated companion, this matter is far from settled. I will leave, but know that this is not the end, but the beginning. I will have my victory over you, bat."

And then he was gone, with nothing but an imprint in the soil to tell of his presence there. Kuronue stared at the spot, his brow furrowed in thought. "So tell me, fox." He finally said, turning to face Youko, who cocked his head to the side, "Did you enjoy watching your second and ex-second fight?"

"Indeed I did. You are quite erotic when fighting butt-naked." Youko quipped, smirking. Kuronue shook his head, dark eyes fixed in a glower. "You know what I mean, Youko. Did you plan for this to happen? For the two of us to fight it out like that?"

"Not at all. In fact, I thought this fight wouldn't take place for at least another week or so." Youko answered, quite seriously, "I didn't think Yomi would act this quickly, though I have been wrong about him on more than one occasion."

"So you knew it would come down to this? Yomi coming here to fight me?" Kuronue asked, verifying. "Yes, I knew it would happen." Youko asked, suddenly cross, "What? Did you expect me to warn you about him? You knew very well what would happen once you became my lover. You already knew that you would have to fight him, just to prove that you were an excellent choice on my part.

"Choice?" Kuronue asked, frowning, "What does that mean?" "You know very well what it means, bat." Youko snapped, reaching for his clothes, "Very rarely will I take a lover among my band of thieves, and when I do, that person must be equal to me in all things."

He turned to look at the bat, his golden eyes glittering, "You meet all the necessary requirements for being a lover of the King of Thieves, but don't think that just because you do so means that I will accept you. I took you as a lover to test you. Don't make me regret doing so, Kuronue."

The fox backed up when Kuronue suddenly smiled, confused. "What in Hell's name are you grinning about?" He demanded as the bat came over and wrapped him in a tight hug, "And get your dirty paws off me, you bleeding idiot!" "So, according to you, I would make an excellent lover?" Kuronue asked, nuzzling the kitsune's neck.

Youko frowned, waiting for the bat to get to the point. "And if you are?" He inquired, still trying to push the man off of him. "Then that means Yomi didn't meet your requirements." Kuronue purred, content, "And that makes me extremely happy."

"… You're pleased easily." Youko pointed out, but Kuronue ignored him, instead choosing to kiss and nip at the fox's neck.

And then the bat was flying through the air and into the spring. He sputtered up back to the surface, staring at Youko with wide eyes. "Did you really believe that I would allow you to fuck me in THAT state?" Youko asked, grinning maliciously. "I don't think so."

And with that, Youko proceeded to get dressed and then walked away, leaving Kuronue to bathe by himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yomi fled the spring area, his thoughts in turmoil as he did so. His arm throbbed, sending waves of pain straight to his brain, letting the demon know exactly how it felt about being left untreated. But he ignored the broken limb, instead plotting his revenge against the bat demon.

The pain faded a bit as his thoughts centered on the perfect revenge. It probably wouldn't get him Youko, but Kuronue wouldn't have him either.

After all, if everything went according to plan, Kuronue would be dead.

To be continued…

Asura: THAT'S A BAD YOMI! (smacks Yomi with… another Yomi)

Yomi: What the hell woman?! You wrote the damn thing! How is this my fault?!

Asura: … Truuuuueee… BUT! You missed one thing!

Yomi: And what thing would that be, you merciless child?

Asura: First of all, I'm not a child. I'm about to turn 18. Second… I can blame whoever I like, even if that person is nonexistent. :D

Yomi: … You are quite evil, you know that?

Asura: Yeah, I know. But so is this… (summons up Kuronue and Youko, who are in the midst of having sex)

Kuronue: (looks up) What the hell, Asura? We were just getting to the good part…

Youko: (glares at Yomi) I'm blaming you for this.

Yomi: It's not my fucking fault!

Kuronue: Mmmm… fucking. Now THAT sounds good.

Youko: I agree.

Yomi: Listen to me, dammit!


	8. Inability

Asura: Man, it's been a while. Senior year is hard stuff, ppls. And college is next… ah, the pain of school. Oh well. I'll just have to make up for lost time then, huh? :D So, here is the eighth chapter of SAE. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Hell, I barely even own my own soul… Wait that just doesn't sound right… Never mind.

Warning: Huh… when was the last time I wrote one of these…? Oh well. YAOI; GUY ON GUY SEX… need I be more clear?

Chapter Eight: Inability

By: Asura Mori

Kuronue scowled, plunging his body up to his neck in the spring water. Youko and his games… He sighed then, knowing he probably deserved what he'd gotten. After all, he knew the fox better than anyone and should have known that he'd play such a game.

So why did it bug him so much?

Hell, he wasn't even mad about Youko's little games… he was more upset that Youko had left him hanging high and dry… He ducked his head completely under the water, hoping only that the cold water would help him with his little 'problem'.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Youko ran through the forest with silent ease, silver hair billowing behind him like a ray of moonlight. As usual, his face was a mask of calm, but inside his emotions were twisted, discordant.

Kuronue's statement actually bothered him. Was he an excellent lover? Youko wasn't sure. Hell, he never took his subordinates as lovers for a reason. Had he messed up, choosing Kuronue?

Rustling nearby made the kitsune stop, his golden eyes narrowing. "Who's there?" He growled. In answer, a huge, golden net shot out of the bushes, though Youko dodged it easily enough.

In the same breath that it took to dodge, the fox had drawn his rose whip and stood ready to defend himself. Laughter greeted his actions and the King of Thieves felt a prick of annoyance.

"Shyva, you bitch." He snarled, putting the rose whip away, "How many times must I tell you that I am not some pet for you to capture?"

Shyva stepped out from the foliage, her dress hanging loosely about her shoulders, baring more than a little of her pronounced cleavage. She looked Youko over once, her gaze appraising, before stepping into close proximity of the demon. "I can't help it, hon. You are just so… _delicious_."

"And you are a first-class whore." Youko answered easily, sliding away from her with careless grace. She frowned as he moved away, her lips pouting prettily, and sidled up close to him again, placing her hand on his chest.

"Now, now dear heart, that wasn't very nice. And after I came to tell you of a dream I had. How very sad." Shyva looked up at him with utter adoration, her gray-blue eyes malicious as she scrapped her nails painfully across the fox's chest.

Youko ignored the thin line of blood that now ran down his chest, even when Shyva leaned in to lick it away. His amber orbs were fixated on the demoness before him, his body tense. "A dream, you say." He muttered, running his hand through her lilac-colored hair. "How very… interesting."

"Shall I tell you what it was about, dearest fox?" She whispered lovingly, still lapping up his blood. "Or should I just… leave you to wonder?" Shyva backed away, tittering lightly. "Either way, you cannot avoid your fate. In the end, you shall lose."

The kitsune let out a low growl, warning the demoness that she was walking a thin line. "Enough with your riddles, woman. Tell me what it is you came here for."

"Why, to warn you of course, though I doubt it will change the outcome." She laughed again, though her eyes were cold as she looked at the kitsune. "And what will you give me?"

"What is it that you want, Shyva?" Youko asked, allowing his annoyance to show in his voice. Shyva made a little "mmh" noise, before brushing her hand through the kitsune's hair. "You. For one night."

"Tell me the dream first and I will consider whether the price is adequate. Screw me over, demoness, and I will rip your heart out." The fox promised quietly, making Shyva shiver. "I love it when you talk dirty to me." She moaned, pressing up against Youko, her legs tight against his thigh.

She placed one last kiss on his cheek before pulling back and drawing in a deep breath, her eyes closing as she focused her demonic energy. The night air rustled the leaves around them and the animals howled as they felt her energy… and then all was silent.

Suddenly it grew cold and the fox had to fight a shiver. He hated this feeling, this emptiness. Not even the animals dared to come near… and the plants… He growled as he felt them recoil into themselves, but did nothing to stop Shyva.

Shyva was a demon who the ability to see the future, a seer. There wasn't many of her kind left these days. She was pretty useful when it came down to it, but Youko greatly detested her. It was just an instinctive feeling… though it may have also had something to do with the fact that she was always trying to capture him.

Just thinking about being owned by her made him want to vomit.

He started when her eyes suddenly opened, though he did well enough not to jump back and take off. Greater demons than him had done so, seeing those eyes that now looked back at him. What had been a nice gray-blue color was now a bright white, like the eyes of a blind man. A moment's thought made him remember that most true seers were said to be blind, but he pushed it away, instead focusing on the woman before him.

"Running… darkness… the color of fresh blood… failure…" She intoned, eyes unseeing as she relived the dream, "You shall fail to save the one you care most for, drown in your own grief as you watch the life fade from their eyes…" Her sightless eyes found his golden ones, a grin forming on her face, "And you shall die as you try to avenge him… but born again you will be… not a demon, not a man… Despair greets your actions. Try not fate, for its threads cannot be broken. Avert it, you shall not. Ignore it, you will try. Succeed, you will not. In the end, all is lost…"

Shyva's eyes returned to normal, but her gaze was sad as she looked at the kitsune. "'The King is dead', so the demons will cry. You will lose yourself in your own sadness, dearest Youko… and death will come swiftly to you… and those you call companions. And…"

She shook her head then and dropped her eyes to the ground. "No more, dearest fox. I dare not say anymore." Youko watched as she started to walk away, before gently prompting. "Your payment?"

The seer looked back at him and her gaze said it all, but she still whispered quietly, just loud enough for him to hear, "'The King is dead,' the demons will cry." And then she was gone in a whirl of leaves, leaving the fox to ponder her troublesome predictions.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuronue quickly got fed up with waiting for Youko to return, so he got out of the spring and put the rest of his clothes on (he was still wearing his pants when Youko had thrown him in the water in the first place). And then he set off in the direction that he'd last seen the fox go…

But not before he paused and turned to stare at the lilac-haired demoness that now stood behind him. "Who…?" he asked, but she just shook her head and put a thin finger to her lips.

"Leave now, while you still can." She whispered, gray-blue eyes filled with sorrow, "Leave before the final reckoning, before the trap is sprung."

"What are you talking about, woman?" The bat growled, stepping closer so as to better hear her, but the demoness just shook her head and backed away from him, tears streaming down her face.

"Death comes knocking and fate will not be denied. Leave him before it's too late, too late to turn back. Leave the Youko… or face the darkness that comes for you… and for him." The tears came even faster now and Kuronue noted with fascination that they were tinged with blood.

"Are you trying to tell me that both he and I are going to die? Because we're together?" He scoffed then, eyes hardening. "That's fucking bullshit!"

"Too late… the trap is ready to spring. Already it is too late…" She moaned, rocking back and forth, "Death approaches in the guise of a friend… too late too late…" Suddenly she stopped and pointed at him, a sad smile on her face, "You will be the first of many… the point of significance… but already it is too late. The trap has been laid… and you will be the one to spring it."

The demoness started laughing then, a choked noise that sounded like she'd swallowed something wrong, and Kuronue backed away from her, eyes wide in horror.

"Death comes on gilded wings… 'The King is dead,' the demons cry! 'The King is DEAD!'" She half-laughed, half-screamed, eyes mad, and then she was gone, leaving the bat staring at where she had been standing, confused and horrified.

"What the hell was that creature…?" He muttered, just as his knees gave out. Kuronue sat on the forest floor for what seemed like an eternity, before finally getting to his feet and walking back towards the camp.

Little did he know that the web of fate was already closing around his neck… and that of Youko and his little band of thieves.

The end was coming.

To be continued…

Asura: Ah, prophecy. You gotta love it.

Kuronue: Not really. Cause if my suspicions are correct… you're gonna kill me off.

Asura: (looks at him, a frown on her face) How am I 'gonna kill you off' if that already happened in the original story line of Yu Yu Hakusho? You can't blame me for something that already happened.

Kuronue: While that may be true, you could be writing a happy fanfic… you know, one where Youko and I live happily ever after.

Asura: (gives him the "you're an idiot" look) And be inaccurate? The horror. Besides, most people actually know there is no such thing as "happily ever after."

Kuronue: But still-

Asura: NOPE! No more debating! (puts masking tape over his mouth and ties him up) There, that's better.

Youko: (look from her to Kuronue) … Huh, bondage. I didn't think that happened until later on in the story.

Asura: … STOP TELLING THE REVIEWERS MY PLANS!

Youko: You can't blame me for your writing this.

Asura: … (tapes his mouth shut as well and also ties him up) Fucking smartasses… I hate 'em. But you two are just too cute… (sighs)

A/N: Anyway, sorry the update took so long. I've been busy with school and all. (sigh) I hate senior year. On the other hand, that means college is next. Yay, no more high school drama! JOY!

Ignoring all that, I've started on the path to destruction, or some would say. This story's got a couple more chapters left in it, I'll give you that, but there probably won't be a happy ending. BUT THERE WILL BE LOTS OF SEX! So do not despair loyal fans. Lol. Read and review please… otherwise Youko and Kuronue will never have sex again! LE GASP!


	9. In Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH in any way, shape, or form. That is all.

Warning: This is yaoi, as has been said countless times. With that, here's the next chapter of SAE. Enjoy.

Chapter Nine: In Darkness

By: Asura Mori

Darkness engulfed the room, though torches of blue fire flickered dimly throughout. The brightest of them stood at the sides of a tall throne, spikes protruding from its obsidian back. Other lights, thin and wisp-like, floated across the floor, whispering amongst themselves. They began to grow louder in their murmurings, hearing footsteps coming their way.

_"A guest, a guest..."_

_"A guest has come..."_

_"To see... our lord..."_

_"A guest for our lord..."_

The wisps erupted into high-pitched giggles, though they did so quietly. The footsteps hesitated, their owner hearing those small bits of laughter and suddenly feeling nervous. Then the continued their walking, until the person came to stand in front of the throne.

The torches grew brighter then, illuminating the man that sat on the throne. He sat with his body slouched to the side, his head leaning against his left hand. His eyes were a rusty red, the color of dried blood, his hair a deep burgundy. His skin was pale, like that of a dead man, his lips almost blue. Dressed in black armor from head to toe, he looked the very picture of death with his scythe lying against his hip.

He seemed to rouse as his visitor knelt before him, his eyes showing the only sign of life within him. They glowed slightly now, showing interest with the appearance of a guest.

"What is it... that you have come for, boy?" The demon lord rasped, letting his nails run along the scythe's blade. His visitor continued to kneel, his dark hair covering his face as he spoke.

"I have come with a proposition, my lord Lainsce."

Lainsce indicated his permission to continue with a wave of his hand. Taking a deep breath, his guest continued. "A while ago, two thieves entered your home and took from you a certain artifact."

"Ah yes... the Shadow Blade." Lainsce murmured, seemingly to himself. "Karasu, my young vassal... come forth so that you too may hear this, as it does concern you." From the shadows, the demon summoned appeared before his lord, bowing at the waist. His blue eyes were filled with anger, hearing of the Shadow Blade once more and being reminded of his failure. Nonetheless, he turned to listen as well.

His guest swallowed hard, his eyes darting to look at Karasu, then he resumed staring at the floor. "I have information – information that will deliver the kitsune and his subordinate unto you."

Lainsce sat forward, his expression now keen. "Share with me this... information, my child. Then we shall see if it is worth... your life." Karasu laughed quietly, seeing the fear on the visitor's face. His blue eyes practically glowed in the darkness, much like the torches that littered the room. And his excitement grew at he listened to the kneeling demon.

Soon, they would all have their revenge on Youko Kurama and his bat, Kuronue.

-0-0-0-0-

A few days had passed since his run-in with the seer, something Youko was trying not to think about. A fate he couldn't fight, no matter how hard he tried... and the death of someone close to him... His throat grew tight, even as his golden eyes hardened. He refused to let it happen. He would protect those around him, no matter what.

He heard a rustling off to his side and immediately tensed, but it was only Kuronue, back from his reconnaissance. The bat noted Youko's ears, which were turned down, and his tail, which seemed ruffled and on end. The fox was on edge, and Kuronue wondered at the cause. He, too, thought on the seer, remembering her words, and grew angry. No one dictated his fate, especially not some woman.

Only Youko could do that, his beloved fox.

The bat went to his lover, patting him softly on the shoulder in reassurance, to which Youko relaxed slightly. "What comes will come, fox." He said with a whisper, kissing his beloved softly on the cheek. "But let's give 'em a good run for their money, eh?" Kuronue smiled at the kitsune's shocked look, his hand going up to caress Youko's face. "No matter how many prophecies or predictions are made, I will continue to fight until it is my time. That, I give you my word."

He stretched then, smiling. "And with that said, let's get on with it, shall we? The men are expecting us back with enough gold to buy dinner. Can't fail them, now can we?" He bounded off, his witch hat bobbing as he did so.

Youko watched him go, his ears still down though he smiled. So, Shyva had visited Kuronue as well then. It was just as well, he supposed. And Kuronue was right. There was no point in dwelling on a future that had not happened yet. To try and fight it, when the future was still unknown, was pointless. He would continue on, regardless, and live his life.

And no matter what heartache the future would bring, he would continue on. And he would prevail in the end – he would see to that.

-0-0-0-0-

"_The Youko! The Youko is here!"_

The call was taken up throughout the castle, but the soldiers could not arm themselves fast enough to combat the two thieves. Youko and Kuronue flew through the corridors like apparitions, seemingly there one minute and gone the next. The soldiers ran about in confusion, their scattered numbers nowhere near a match for the demons.

Having had their fun, Youko and Kuronue took what they could carry and made off with it, laughing loudly along the way. Though their future looked bleak, in this moment they could rejoice. They were alive, they were together.

And nothing would part them – not even death.

-0-0-0-0-

"And you are sure this plan... will work?" Lainsce asked, though his bloody eyes betrayed his excitement. Even Karasu, who had thought little of the plan, seemed intrigued.

"My lord... Youko and the bat couldn't resist this challenge, even if they wanted to. They love the danger of their profession, the excitement. What greater challenge than this could be presented? They will take it on..."

"... and they will fail."

And Lainsce, Lord of the Shadow, smiled at his guest, baring his teeth in laughter. "Then let us play this game, my little traitor. And you shall have your wish – the Youko, with the bat forever gone."

From his kneeling position, Yomi smiled. Soon, Youko would be his...

And Kuronue dead.

To be continued...

Asura: After such a long time, I have returned. I know it's been a while, but it's been hard to update this. Life has so many twists and turns that you never know what will hit next. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Read and review, please.


End file.
